A Tale of Sakura and The Boss
by Ten Blossom
Summary: Bagi Sakura menjadi dokter adalah cita – citanya sejak kecil. Sampai akhirnya ia lulus dan bisa menjadi dokter di salah satu rumah sakit. Tapi baru sebentar ia merasakan jadi dokter eh tiba – tiba cita – citanya bergeser pengen jadi sekretaris. Ini gara – gara ia kesengsem sama salah satu pasien kakaknya. "Sak, udah susah susah jadi dokter eh malah pengen kerja jadi sekretaris"
1. Blurb

**A Tale of Sakura and The Boss**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasuke U. x Sakura H.

.

Enjoy this chapter

**Haruno Sakura**

Bagi Sakura menjadi dokter adalah cita – citanya sejak kecil. Sampai akhirnya ia lulus dan bisa menjadi dokter di salah satu rumah sakit. Tapi baru sebentar ia merasakan jadi dokter eh tiba – tiba cita – citanya bergeser pengen jadi sekretaris. Ini gara – gara ia kesengsem sama salah satu pasien kakaknya.

"Sak, udah susah susah jadi dokter eh malah pengen kerja jadi sekretaris"

"Biarin napa kak, demi cinta ini"

_Dasar sableng!_

**Uchiha Sasuke**

Bagi Sasuke hidupnya sekarang sudah sempurna. Ganteng? Udah pasti, Tajir? udah gak perlu diragukan lagi kekayaannya, Mapan? Tentu saja dia adalah boss diperusahaannya. Tapi sayang dia masih jomblo. Baginya kehidupannya sudah sempurna walaupun tanpa kekasih. Ia sudah hidup dengan tenang. Tapi semenjak kedatangan Sakura, hidup normal dan tenangnya sudah tidak ada lagi.

"Sasuke-kun mau nyobain kopinya atau mau nyobain aku?"

Serius ini baru hari pertama jadi sekretaris udah ngajakin berkembangbiak? Ini kalau Sasuke khilaf gimana? Bisa – bisa hamil ini anak orang.

\- TBC -

**Hai – hai ini aku bawain cerita baru lagi. Ya emang cerita yang satunya belum kelar sih. Tapi enggak papa lah nanti updatenya gantian. **

**Gimana intronya? Lanjut apa enggak? **

**Ini masih Romcom mungkin genrenya. Dan seperti cerita yang satunya ini konfliknya memang ringan ringan aja. **

**Happy reading dan semoga kalian suka.**

**Sincelery,**

**Ten**


	2. Bab 1 : Sakura Jatuh Cinta ?

**A Tale of Sakura and The Boss**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasuke U. x Sakura H.

.

Enjoy this chapter

.

"Apa aku masih ada jadwal _visite_ pasien?"

Lorong rumah sakit sore itu terlihat sedikit lenggang dibandingkan biasanya. Sakura, salah satu dokter bedah di Konoha Hospital baru saja keluar dari salah satu ruangan pasiennya. Biasa untuk mengecek kondisi pasiennya pasca operasi. Dengan menggunakan setelan formal dan jas dokter, ia berjalan menuju ruangannya diikuti salah satu asisten dokternya.

"Sudah tidak ada _sensei_"

Mendengar jawaban dari asistennya, ia pun segera menuju ruangannya untuk beristirahat. Maklum sudah sejak pagi ia belum sempat duduk karena ada jadwal operasi dan jadwal _visite_.

"Baiklah kau boleh kembali" Ujar Sakura ketika ia telah sampai didepan ruangannya.

"Baik _sensei_"

Setelah ditinggal oleh asistennya, Sakura segera melepas jas dokternya dan menuju meja kerjanya untuk mengistirahatkan diri.

_Gila. Padet amat ya dari pagi. Kalau kayak gini terus kapan Sakura punya pacar Ya Allah_.

Bukannya Sakura tidak bersyukur atau gimana. Tentu saja ia menikmati pekerjaannya sebagai dokter karena itu memang cita – citanya semenjak kanak-kanak. Tapi karena keinginannya menjadi dokter inilah yang membuatnya jadi jones.

_Nasib. Nasib_.

Sebenarnya Sakura tidak semengenaskan itu sih, andai saja ia melihat kesekeliling pasti ia akan menyadari bahwa ia salah satu _most wanted_ di rumah sakit.

Udah cantik_, body goals_, pinter, dan dokter pula. Kurang apa coba. Tapi sayang si doi enggak peka. dan emang dasarnya Sakura nyari pacar yang kayak pangeran tampan berkuda putih jadi ya susah.

_Hhh. Ini gak ada cowok ganteng lewat gitu yang bisa digebet?_

"Dari pada sendirian disini mending keruangannya Saso-_nii_ aja kali ya"

.

* * *

.

HATCHI..

Sudah sejak pagi Sasuke flu. Hidung meler, wajah pucat, dan bersin yang tidak berhenti. Ini semua gara – gara _baka_ _aniki-_nya. Coba saja ia tidak asal menyiramkan satu ember air kolam untuk membangunkannya, pasti Sasuke masih sehat walafiat.

_**Flashback On**_

"_Maaf Sas, gak sengaja"_

_Maaf, maaf.. Enak aja habis nyiram gak bertanggung jawab. Flu kan jadinya. _

_Sasuke menatap tajam mendengar permintaan maaf dari Itachi. Setelah menyiramnya dengan seember air kolam, membuat kamarnya basah hingga dirinya flu. Kakaknya itu hanya minta maaf?_

_Hello. Ini adeknya atau bukan sih heran. Khawatir kek atau diobatin kek ini malah minta maaf doang. Kampret emang si keriput._

"_Ini kau berobat kesini ya. Aku mengenal dokternya dan kau bisa langsung datang nanti sore. Sudah kubuatkan janji" Ucap Itachi sambil menyerahkan kartu nama seseorang. _

_dr. Haruno Sasori _

_Nah gini kek dari tadi peka gitu sama adiknya yang lagi sakit._

_**Flashback Off**_

Dan disinilah Sasuke sekarang ia terdampar di ruang tunggu karena ia harus menunggu dokternya selesai melakukan _visite_.

"Eh.. eh.. ada Sakura – _sensei_ lewat."

Sasuke mendengar ada suara bisik – bisik dari sebelahnya. Matanya melirik kearah kerumunan laki – laki yang kemungkinan _staff _di rumah sakit ini. Ia menyadari bahwa kerumunan tersebut sedang membicarakan seorang dokter wanita yang baru saja lewat.

Sasuke menggeleng samar. Ck. Dasar lelaki dan matanya emang susah ya liat yang bening dikit.

"Sakura-_sensei_ emang the best sih. Udah _body_ nya cem gitar spanyol. Sintal abis bro. Udah gitu cakep lagi"

Sasuke buru – buru mengalihkan perhatiannya ke _handphone_ nya. Ia sebenarnya malas mendengarkan celotehan mesum dari kerumunan _staff_ di sebelahnya. Terus terang dia merasa tidak nyaman mendengarkan celotehan mesum tersebut.

"Iya ih ramah pula. Kira – kira cup bra-nya ukuran berapa ya? Gede gitu kayaknya"

"Bokongnya jangan lupaa. Bohay bro"

"Udah cem _squishy_ ya minta di remes-remes"

Shit.

Ini dokternya kapan selesai _visite_ nya sih. Sasuke sudah mulai kesal mendengar celotehan mesum disampingnya. _Ini lelaki bisa gak sih mulutnya di rem? Gini – gini Sasuke anak sholeh jadi gak suka ngomongin gituan tapi kalau praktek beda lagi sih_.

Pucuk di cinta ulam pun tiba.

Setelah lumayan panas kupingnya mendengar suara – suara mesum akhirnya gilirannya untuk diobati tiba juga.

_Alhamdulillah. Bisa khilaf ikut nibrung ini kalau enggak buruan dipanggil_.

Sakura berjalan dengan langkah riang menuju ruangan kakaknya. Ya. Kakaknya atau Haruno Sasori adalah salah satu dokter di Konoha Hospital juga sama sepertinya. Cuma bedanya bila Sakura adalah dokter bedah, Sasori adalah dokter umum.

Sakura memelankan langkahnya sedikit demi sedikit ketika dirinya sudah tiba di dekat pintu masuk ruangan kakaknya. Sakura hendak memajukan tangannya untuk membuka pintu bertepatan dengan pintu ruangan kakaknya terbuka.

CEKLEK.

Dan ketika pintunya terbuka, bagaikan film – film drama korea mata Sakura dan mata sang pembuka pintu saling bertatapan. Ahzeeg. Seketika bgm lagu favorit Sakura bergema dikepalanya.

Pandangan pertama awal aku berjumpa ... ahay

Pandangan pertama awal aku berjumpa ...

Cowok setampan dia.. datang menghampiriku ...

_Apakah aku di surga?_

_Apakah ini jawaban segala doa-doaku? Oh calon imamku..._

Kira – kira begitulah isi pikiran Sakura ketika melihat sang pembuka pintu ruangan kakaknya. Saking ngeblank nya liat cogan didepannya Sakura sama sekali tidak beranjak dari depan pintu. Padahal itu cogan mau keluar eh dia ngadangin.

Hingga akhirnya Sakura tersadar ketika kakaknya menepuk – nepuk wajahnya.

"Sak.. Oooy.. Sak"

Hal pertama yang terucap ketika Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya berhasil membuat kedua lelaki didepannya menjadi syok.

"Mas ganteng nikah yuk!"

WHATT

.

* * *

.

"Jadi, Sasuke-san ini resepnya kau bisa menukarnya di bagian farmasi. Ini hanya flu biasa kemungkinan setelah istirahat dan minum obat kau sudah lebih baik" Ujar Sasori.

"Hn. Terima kasih dok"

Ketika Sasuke memasuki ruang dokternya, ia cukup kaget melihat penampakan dari dokter yang katanya kenalan kakaknya itu. Ia heran kok bisa anak SD nyasar di rumah sakit dan jadi dokternya pula.

Ini antara dokternya yang kelewatan awet mudanya atau emang kakaknya yang kelewatan awet tuanya?

_Mungkin aku bisa tanya resep awet muda untuk Baka- Aniki_. Pikirnya.

"Tidak usah terlalu formal Sasuke. Begini – begini aku ini sahabat kakakmu." Ujar Sasori sambil tersenyum.

_Ini adeknya Itachi keriput kok cakep juga ya kalau diliat – liat_. _Bisa beda banget gitu sama Itachi yang masih mudah eh udah keriputan_.

"Baik dok kalau begitu saya permisi dulu"

"Iya"

Sasuke beranjak dari kursi setelah berpamitan dengan Sasori. Ia melangkah dengan tenang menuju pintu dan membukanya. Ia cukup heran ketika ia mendapati seorang wanita yang berdiri didepan pintu sambil terbengong – bengong melihatnya.

_Ini orang kenapa sih? Gak liat apa dia mau lewat? Malah ngadangin_.

Sasuke memandangi wanita didepannya, tubuh tinggi semampai, wajah putih mulus, rambut pink sebahu, dengan mulut yang terbuka dan mata yang melotot melihatnya. Fix ini cewek pasti kesengsem sama dia nih. Sasuke kegeeran.

Sasuke skhirnya berusaha menyadarkan wanita didepannya dengan melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah si wanita ini, memanggil – manggil, hingga menepuk pundak dan pipinya. Tapi tidak ada respon.

Hingga akhirnya dokternya menghampirinya dan membantunya menyadarkan wanita didepannya ini dengan memanggil namanya.

Wanita pink didepannya ini akhirnya sadar dan seketika pula Sasuke syok mendengar ucapannya.

"Mas ganteng nikah yuk!"

_Serius ini Sasuke dilamar? Mana dilamarnya didepan pintu ruangan praktek dokternya lagi. Gak elit banget dah_.

Fix ini cewek gila.

.

* * *

.

"Kak cogan tadi siapa?"

Setelah insiden lamaran didepan pintu ruangan praktek Sasori, ia segera membawa Sakura menjauh dari adik temannya dan meminta Sasuke untuk segera pulang saja. Malu cuy. Ia tau adeknya jones tapi enggak segitunya dong ngelamarnya. Mana didepan pintu prakteknya lagi.

"Pasien Kakak lah siapa lagi" Jawab Sasori sewot.

"Kak jangan sewot dong. Itu tadi kan calon imamnya Sakura. Kenalin ya ya?"

Etdah ni orang untung adeknya. Untung sayang. Baru aja ketemu dah dibilang calon imam? Yang bener aja.

"Bodo"

_Wah Sasori ngambek saudara – saudara_.

"Jangan gitu dong Kak. Nanti Sakura beliin satu paket krim awet muda plus pernah pernik Masha and The Bear deh. Jadi kenalin ya yaaa.. please"

Sasori tergoda dengan iming – iming adiknya. Kapan lagi dapet satu paket krim awet muda plus pernak pernik si kecil jipon dan beruang kesayangannya kan? _Sikat gak nih_?.

"Dia adiknya Itachi. Uchiha Sasuke"

"Jadi mas ganteng tadi adiknya Itachi – _nii_? "

Sakura memang mengenal Itachi. Itachi Uchiha adalah salah satu dari sahabat kakaknya. Ia sering bermain bersama Itachi ketika Sasori tidak ada. Dan Sakura sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Itachi memiliki adik setampan itu.

Sakura menyerigai memikirkan rencananya. _Mas ganteng calon imamku Sakura datang_.

.

* * *

.

"Jadi kau malah dilamar didepan pintu Sasori?"

Tawa Itachi meledak ketika mendengar cerita dari adiknya. Sudah 3 hari berlalu semenjak kejadian lamaran dadakan itu terjadi dan saat ini ia sudah kembali dapat beraktifitas seperi semula.

"Ini semua gara – gara kau _baka aniki_"

Iya ini semua terjadi karena kebodohan kakaknya itu. Kalau saja Itachi tidak menyiram Sasuke dengan seember air kolam pasti ia tidak akan flu dan tidak akan bertemu wanita gila yang melamarnya.

"Haha. Maaf. Maaf. Yang penting sekarang bagaimana? Kemarin Karin _resign_ karena akan melahirkan"

"Sekarang bagaimana? Kau akan mencari sekretaris atau aku bantu carikan?"

"Terserah kau saja. Yang penting dia kompeten"

Sasuke memang sudah cukup lelah beberapa hari ini, ketika ia sakit 3 hari yang lalu, ia bertemu dengan wanita gila yang melamarnya belum lagi sekretaris andalannya malah mengundurkan diri karena ingin fokus mengurus anaknya.

Sekarang Sasuke yang kerepotan mengurusi semuanya. Belum lagi dengan keinginan ibunya yang tiap hari makin random saja.

Kayak kemarin ya ketika ia membahas tentang sekretarisnya yang _resign_ dirumah dengan kakaknya, tiba – tiba Mamanya datang dan berkata, "Makanya cepet cari istri Sas."

WHAT THE NANI?!

_Apa hubungannya dengan dia cari istri dengan sekretarisnya yang resign?_

Ia tahu umurnya memang sudah cukup untuk menikah, belum lagi kakaknya memang sudah menikah dan telah menanti kelahiran buah hatinya. Tapi Sasuke masih belum ingin menikah. Ia masih ingin berkarir.

Dan kerandoman Mamanya ini semakin menjadi selama beberapa hari ini. Contohnya nih ia sedang sakit kemarin. Mamanya datang dan membawakan makanan untuknya.

"Kamu sakit? Makanya cari istri"

Atau ketika ia sedang mengantar Mamanya berbelanja ke supermarket.

"Sas, kamu liat truk disana? Masa truk aja bisa gandengan kamu enggak?"

Atau yang lebih random ketika ia sedang membuat kopi didapur.

"Jadi Sas kapan kamu nikah? Kamu mau jadi bujang lapuk terus – terusan?"

AARGH

Sumpah ya ini Sasuke masih 29 tahun lho. Masih segel, fresh, single, tampan rupawan, dan berkualitas. Masa iya dikatain bujang lapuk sama Mamanya sendiri?

_Ini mamanya gak katarak kan?_

Terus terang Sasuke lelah dengan kelakuan mamanya. Belum lagi masalah sekretarisnya yang _resign_ dan beberapa masalah diperusahaan.

_Ya Gusti apa salah Sasuke_.

Beberapa hari ini Sakura galau. Semenjak pertemuannya dengan calon imamnya ia gelisah dan rindu. Ahzeeg. _Kenal juga kagak eh rindu_.

Ia berusaha membujuk kakaknya untuk memberikan nomor Itachi tapi sama sekali tidak diberi. Padahal ia sudah susah – susah menyogok dengan sepaket krim awet muda eh krimnya diambil nomor teleponnya gak dikasih full. Mana yang dikasih cuma 08 doang lagi. Dikira Sakura ini turunan mama loren apa bisa nebak nomer hape.

_Kampret emang tuh bocah SD gadungan_.

Disaat Sakura masih berkutat dengan pikirannya, pintu kamarnya terbuka.

"Sakura-chan"

Sakura menoleh dan mendapati seseorang yang telah dinantinya berada didepan pintunya.

"ITACHI - NII"

**\- TBC -**

**Hai .. haii... akhirnya aku bisa juga publish Bab 1 nya. Ini masih pemanasan ya. Kalau humornya kurang atau ceritanya kurang menarik maaf yaa. **

**Ten akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar ceritanya lebih menarik lagi. **

**Terima kasih telah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca ceritaku. **

**Sampai jumpa di Bab selanjutnyaaa.. **

**Balasan Review **

**syakuraharu : ini lanjutannya ya.. Happy reading**

**Nejes : Makasiiih :). Ini lanjutannya ya Happy reading**

**yukocham : Waw waw makasiiih... ini udah update yaa enjoy it**

**sitilafifah989 : Haha.. sableng emang Sakura **

**Sincelery, **

**Ten **


	3. Bab 2 : New Secretary

Bab 2 : New Secretary

**A Tale of Sakura and The Boss**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasuke U. x Sakura H.

.

Enjoy this chapter

"ITACHI - NII"

Sakura sumringah mendapati calon kakak iparnya sudah _nangkring_ didepan kamarnya. _Baru mau dicariin eh udah nongol aja. Jodoh emang gak kemana_.

Itachi memang sengaja mampir ke rumah sahabat semasa SMA-nya ini. Dia penasaran dengan cerita Sakura yang melamar adiknya di depan ruangan praktek Sasori. Kepo gitu.

Sakura beranjak dari kasurnya dan langsung berlari menuju Itachi. Ditariknya lengan Itachi dan ia segera menutup pintu.

Dimulailah cerita Sakura.

.

"Jadi kamu naksir Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi memastikan.

"Udah bukan naksir lagi kak. Tapi emang Sakura pengen jadi istrinya sekalian"

_Bukan main absurdnya adik sahabatnya ini._

"Itachi-nii mau bantuin Sakura kan? Please" Mohon Sakura dengan _puppy eyes_-nya.

Itachi menimang apa yang telah diceritakan Sakura sebelumnya. Ia bingung gimana cara ngebantuin Sakura. Dia sih mau – mau aja punya calon adik ipar yang imut begini. Tapi gimana dengan adik herdernya?

Setelah berpikir lumayan lama akhirnya Itachi memiliki ide untuk mendekatkan Sakura dengan Sasuke. Yah lumayan ekstrim sih tapi lumayanlah buat dicoba.

"_Saku-chan, Niisan_ punya ide tapi apa kamu sanggup?"

Tanpa berpikir panjang Sakura langsung menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju dengan semua ide gila Itachi.

"Sak, kamu serius?"

Sasori terpukau mendengar ide gila yang dicetuskan Sakura. Ia tidak habis pikir kok bisa – bisanya adiknya yang mati – matian ngejar gelar dokter bedah eh kepepet cogan dikit langsung lemah. Cih.

_Ini gara – gara hasutan keriput kampret nih pasti_.

Semua berawal ketika Itachi datang dan Sakura menceritakan jika ia naksir dengan adiknya. Oleh karena itu, Itachi ngasih ide biar Sakura jadi sekretaris Sasuke aja. Karena kebetulan sekretaris lamanya baru aja _resign_ dan Sasuke lagi nyari sekretaris baru.

Sakura yang mendengar ide tersebut langsung heboh dong. Kapan lagi bisa deket sama calon mantu mami Mebuki kan. Ia langsung mengiyakan ide tersebut.

"Sak, gak usah sok ngide deh. Bisa cari cara lain kan?"

"Ini udah yang terbaik kak" Sakura bijak.

Ini orang untung adeknya kalau bukan udah ditimpuk sama Sasori kali ya. Ia tahu bahwa adik perempuan satu – satunya ini otaknya agak geser gara – gara kelamaan jomblo. Tapi beneran ini dia pengen jadi sekretaris?

"Sak, udah susah susah jadi dokter eh malah pengen kerja jadi sekretaris"

"Biarin napa kak, demi cinta ini"

_Dasar sableng!_

Udah Sasori nyerah. Apa kata adeknya aja deh. _Semoga ia gak digantung sama mami papinya kalau tau kelakuan adeknya_.

.

.

.

Hari ini harusnya calon sekretaris barunya akan mulai bekerja. Semalam ia diberitahu Itachi kalau kakaknya itu sudah menemukan pengganti Karin. Sasuke sih gak ambil pusing tentang calon sekretaris barunya. Yang penting kompeten aja Sasuke udah puas.

10 menit kemudian pintu ruangannya diketuk dan ia mempersilahkan orang tersebut untuk masuk.

_Ini calon sekretaris baru kayaknya._

Sasuke mendongak dan mendapati seorang gadis atau mungkin wanita didepannya dengan memakai blouse putih dan _blazer_ berwarna hitam, tubuhnya ramping, dengan rok yang panjangnya sekitar 2 cm diatas lutut, kakinya jenjang, wajahnya putih, mulus dengan bibir _kissable_, belum lagi rambutnya yang tergerai berwarna merah muda. Cantik, pikirnya.

Eh sebentar. Ini cuma perasaannya aja atau memang ia pernah melihat wanita ini sebelumnya? Tapi dimana?

Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya dibuyarakan oleh perkenalan diri Sakura.

"Selamat pagi pak ganteng. Nama saya Haruno Sakura. Saya calon istri eh maksud saya calon sekretaris bapak. Mohon bantuannya" Ujar Sakura sambil membungkukkan badan.

Eh anjir apa katanya calon istri? Eh bukan udah diralat mungkin mulutnya khilaf liat kegantengan yang membabi buta.

"Hm. Ya. Saya sudah dengar dari Itachi. Kamu bisa mulai bekerja hari ini" ujar Sasuke.

"Baik Pak"

"Yasudah ruanganmu ada diluar. Disana ada mantan sekretaris saya dia yang akan membimbing kamu hari ini."

"Iya Pak"

Sasuke kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya, tapi setelah bermenit – menit kok dia gak mendengar pintu tertutup ya? Ini calon sekretarisnya udah pergi belom sih. Sasuke akhirnya mendongakkan kepalanya dan ia heran mendapati si manis calon sekretarisnya masih berdiri didepannya.

"Ngapain kamu berdiri disitu? Sana balik keruanganmu"

"Pak Sas, bisa gak ruangan saya dipindah kesini?"

WHAT. Ini dia gak salah denger? Ngapain coba ruangan sekretarisnya dipindah keruangnya? Biar apa?

"Buat apa?"

"Biar saya bisa selalu siap sedia setiap saat gitu kalau bapak butuh "

Alah modus. Bilang aja mau mengagumi ketampanan paripurna Sasuke yang gak ada obatnya itu. Kalau bisa Sasuke pengen gitu sekali – kali agak jelek biar tau rasanya. _Wah songong nih orang_.

"Gak bisa. Balik keruanganmu sekarang!" Titah Sasuke.

"Kalau gak bapak aja deh yang pindah ke ruangan saya. Emang kecil sih pak tapi kita bisa pangku-pangkuan kok kalau enggak cukup mejanya"

_Astagfirullah_. Ini Itachi dapet sekretaris modelan begini dari mana sih. Capek Sasuke lama-lama ngadepin si manis calon sekretarisnya. Cantik sih seksi sih tapi sayang otaknya kurang.

"Balik keruangan kamu SEKARANG" Ujar Sasuke dengan kesal.

"Iya – iya pak Sakura keruangan sekarang" Cicit Sakura. Pak Sas ganteng serem euy kalau marah.

Baru selangkah Sakura melangkah ia kembali menghadap Sasuke.

"Em. Pak? Saya buatin kopi mau gak? Itung – itung kenalan gitu"

Sasuke yang emang dasarnya udah dongkol sama lelah Cuma mengangguk aja dengan permintaan calon sekretarisnya ini. Daripada gak kelar – kelar kan suruh keluar ruangan doang.

"Yasudah Pak Sas ganteng nanti Sakura kembali"

Akhirnya calon sekretaisnya keluar juga dari ruangan. Pokoknya ia harus komplen ini sama kakak kampret tukang ngutang krim keriput. Awas aja dia, udah ngasih calon sekretaris yang genit bin ajaib kayak Sakura.

.

.

.

Sakura melangkah keluar ruangan dengan riang, niatna ia mau membuatkan kopi penuh cinta buat calon imam tersayang. Tapi sebelum melangkah menuju pantry ia harus menemui mantan sekretaris boss nya dulu.

Ruangan milik sekretaris Sasuke memang diluar dan dibatasi oleh dinding – dinding kaca transparan. Dengan luas ruangan yang lumayan bisa menampung meja dan kursi serta rak – rak dokumen berjajaran dibelakangnya.

Sakura memasuki ruangan tersebut dan melihat ada sesosok wanita dengan rambut berwarna merah dan dengan kacamata merah yang juga bertengger dihidungnya. Sakurapun memutuskan untuk menyapanya.

"Hallo. Saya Sakura Haruno calon sekretaris baru. Apakah anda mantan sekretaris yang dibilang boss?" Ujar Sakura sopan.

Si wanita berambut merah ini mendongak dan memandang Sakura dengan tampang menyidik. Ini cewek kok gak ada tampang sekretaris? Seriusan?

"Saya Uzumaki Karin. Salam kenal. Saya yang akan membimbing kamu satu hari ini"

Sakura sumringah ternyata si wanita merah ini tidak searogan yang ia kira. Bisa nih korek – korek info calon imam. Batinnya.

Setelah berkenalan mulailah Sakura dibimbing mengenai tugas yang akan diembannya sebagai sekretaris. Memang awalnya mereka canggung tapi karena emang dasar Sakura mulutnya kek radio rusak mereka bahkan sudah tukeran id sosmed masing – masing.

"Eh Kak ngomong – ngomong pantry dimana ya?" Sakura memang memanggil Karin dengan sebutan Kak karena selain Karin lebih tua juga supaya lebih akrab kedepannya.

"Buat apa kamu nyari pantry kan ada OB sama OG kalau butuh apa – apa bisa dipanggil aja"

"Buat nyenegin calon imam Sakura nih kak"

Karin mengernyit apa hubungan _pantry_ sama calon imam si Sakura? Emang dipantry dia dapet jodoh gitu? Tapi karena tak mau ambil pusing ia pun segera menunjukkan arah ke _pantry_ sekaligus berpamitan pulang.

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK.

Sasuke kembali mendapati sekretaris barunya yang datang membawakan kopi. Ia kira Cuma omongan semata karena selama beberapa jam ia tidak melihat batang hidung si sekretaris barunya. Tapi ternyata Sekretaris barunya beneran membawakan kopi buatnya.

"Maaf pak telat tadi Sakura belajar dulu" _Belajar gosip maksudnya_.

"Yasudah letakkan saja dimeja saya" Sasuke malas menghadapi Sakura.

"Pak saya boleh minta satu permintaan gak? Sebelum saya kasih kopinya"

Masya Allah timbang naruh kopi masih aja minta permintaan. Sasuke hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan dari Sakura.

Sakura senang bukan main melihat respon dari atasannya ini. Ia ingin sekali – kali memanggil sang calon imam ini dengan namanya langsung.

"Saya panggil bapak Sasuke – kun ya sebentar aja"

Aneh. Sasuke heran dengan permintaan dari Sakura. Cuma minta manggil nama depannya doang? Kirain minta apaan.

"Ya"

Sakura segera melangkah mendekati meja Sasuke, ia meletakkan kopi tersebut dengan hati – hati.

"Sasuke-kun mau nyobain kopinya atau mau nyobain aku?"

Serius ini baru hari pertama jadi sekretaris udah ngajakin berkembangbiak? Ini kalau Sasuke khilaf gimana? Bisa – bisa hamil ini anak orang. _Astagfirullah(2)_.

"Gak saya anti sama perempuan segel kayak kamu"

Sakura tergelak.

"Ih bapak tau saya masih segel dari mana?"

"Jadi kamu udah gak segel lagi?"

"Ya enggak sih pak. Sakura masih perawan ting ting masih segel rapet sama keset. Bapak mau nyobain?"

_Astagfirullah(3)_. Makin iya iya ini ntar situasinya. Sasuke sih mau mau aja nyobain tapi apa kata dunia ntar. Gini – gini Sasuke masih anak sholeh.

"Dibilangin saya anti perawan segel kayak kamu. Udah sana balik ruangan"

Dasar ayam. Bilang aja pengen nyobain kan pake ngomong anti perawan segel lagi ntar kalau Sakura buka ini apem juga nyosor. _Astagfirullah(4)._

"Oh jadi kalau saya udah gak perawan lagi bapak mau sama saya? Bapak mau buka segel saya? Mau belah apem saya? Ayo pak sekarang tapi ke KUA juga ya pak habis itu"

Bisa gila ini Sasuke ngadepin sekretaris genit macam Sakura. Heran dimakanin apa sih itu mulutnya. Gampang banget ngomongnya gak pake sensor KPI. Ini kalau kelamaan diterusin obrolan unfaedah bisa – bisa Sasuke khilaf buka segel sekretarisnya ini.

_Ini semua gara – gara si keriput Itachi_.

.

.

.

"Gimana Sas? Sakura enak gak?"

Ambigu sumpah. Enak apanya? Bikin salfok aja.

"Nii-san dapet sekretaris modelan Sakura dari planet mana? Darah tinggi lama-lama"

Itachi tertawa mendengar curhatan adiknya. Sasuke memang sempat marah pada Itachi belum lagi kejadian tadi siang dikantornya makin membuat Itachi terbahak – bahak mendengar betapa sulitnya Sasuke membuat Sakura berhenti dari obrolan ambigunya.

"Yang penting kan kamu dapet sekretaris baru Sas. Udah yang sabar aja. Sakura juga kompeten kok"

"Ya tapi bisa gila Sasuke lama - lama" Bisa khilaf sih lama – lama batin Sasuke.

"Kali aja kamu dapet calon istri buat mama Sas. Sakura kan cantik juga" Ujar Itachi. Pokoknya ia harus menghasut adiknya biar jadi sama Sakura.

"Terserah"

Tak lama kemudiam mamanya datang dan membawakan cemilan untuk Sasuke dan Itachi. Sasuke memang masih tinggal bersama mamanya dan kadang Itachi juga datang untuk berkunjung tapi karena istrinya sedang hamil tua ia memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama orang tuanya agar ada yang menjaga istrinya saat ia kerja.

"Gimana Sas udah dapet calon mantu buat mama?"

UHUK. Sasuke tersedak.

Ini mamanya bisa gak sih sehari aja gak neror Sasuke soal calon istri. Capek akutu lama – lama. Dikira nyari calon istri segampang ngupil kali ya.

"Belum mah"

"Mama heran katanya kamu tampan paripurna tiada tanding tapi apa? Udah umur segini masih aja jomblo ngenes"

Astaga. Mamanya kalau ngomong suka nusuk gitu ya.

"Sas sas mau sampai kapan sih kamu jadi bujang lapuk? Gak liat apa mama juga pengen nimang cucu"

"Tapi mah kan ada Itachi-nii"

"Itachi ya Itachi kamu ya kamu. Kezel mamah lama - lama"

Sabar – sabar. Untung sayang. Untung mama sendiri.

"Apa jangan – jangan kamu udah gak doyan apem lagi? Jangan bilang kamu doyannya sosis? Mama gak ridho ya pokoknya"

_Masya Allah_. Sasuke yang tampan membahana dan sexy ini dibilang oleng sama mamanya sendiri? Tega kamu mah.

Mana kakak kampretnya cuma ketawa – ketawa lagi bukannya ngebantuin. Sasuke udah _hopeless_ gak ngerti lagi gimana ngadepin mamanya. _Makanya nikah Sas_.

"Mah udah mah. Sasuke pasti ngenalin calon istrinya kok mah. Iya kan Sas?"

Iyain aja deh biar cepet kelar segala percekcokan ini.

"Bener ya mamah pokoknya pengen kamu cepet – cepet cari istri titik gak pake koma. Inget ya Sas istri beneran bukan istri batangan"

AARGH.

**\- TBC -**

**Hai haii.. maaf ya gaes nunggu lama. Akhirnya bisa up juga buat cerita ini. Buat LA sabar dulu ya saya belum tau kapan up nya tapi diusahain kok. **

**Gimana sama bab ini? Sakura dah mulai pedekate tuh. **

**Bab selanjutnya bakalan penuh sama gombalan Sakura buat Sasuke kayanya. **

**Makasih buat yang udah menyempatkan diri membaca cerita ini. **

**Sincelery, **

**Ten**


	4. Bab 3: Sakura in Action

**A Tale of Sakura and The Boss**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasuke U. x Sakura H.

.

Enjoy this chapter

Sakura berdiri didepan pagar rumah Sasuke sambil menenteng satu kardus kue dari salah satu toko kue ternama yang ada di kota Konoha. Masih dengan setelan kerja yang ia gunakan tadi pagi lengkap dengan sisa sisa keringat yang menempel pada tubuhnya karena ia belum sempat mandi. Sakura mondar – mandir didepan pagar galau mau mencet bel apa pulang terus mandi dulu.

Nanti kalau yang bukain Pak Sas ganteng gimana?

Bisa _ilfeel_ dong kalau Sakura kucel gini.

Raut resah Sakura tiba – tiba berubah saat ia mendapati pintu rumah Sasuke terbuka. Pujaan hatinya nampak berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya. Bukannya berjalan menemuinya dan membuka pagar, Sasuke malah bengong mendapati Sakura berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya.

Duh ini pak Sas gak tau apa Sakura udah pegel kelamaan berdiri. Bukain kek. Ini malah bengong.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke bukannya berjalan membuka pagar, ia malah berbalik dan menutup pintunya.

JUANC*K. _Astagfirullah nyebut Sak_.

Melihat kelakuan Sasuke yang malah menutup pintu membuat Sakura melotot tak percaya. Dengan cepat tangannya kembali memencel bel berulang kali. Dan berhasil, pintu kembali terbuka dan Sasuke muncul lagi lengkap dengan raut jengkel diwajahnya. Sasuke lalu bergegas menghampiri Sakura.

"Kamu ngapain kerumah saya?"

Sakura nyengir mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. ia mengangkat tentengan kardus kue yang ia beli tadi.

"Sore pak ini Sakura bawain kue buat bapak sekeluarga. Mulai hari ini saya tinggal di seberang rumah bapak."

Sasuke mengernyit mendengar penuturan Sakura, ia heran bisa – bisanya ada takdir sekeji ini. Ia udah dapet sekretaris yang genit gak ketulungan eh ini nambah jadi tetangganya pula. Tau gitu itu rumah diseberang Sasuke beli dah biar Sakura gak tinggal disitu.

"Siapa Sas? Kok gak diajak masuk?"

Karena mendengar ribut – ribut didepan rumahnya, Mikoto yang pada dasarnya emang kepo akhirnya keluar dari rumah dan melihat anak bungsunya sedang ngobrol dengan sesosok gadis dengan terhalang pintu pagar. Uh romantis, pikirnya.

"Halo Tante, perkenalkan nama saya Haruno Sakura. Saya tetangga baru tante sekaligus mau mencoba ngelamar jadi calon istri anak bungsu tante. Doain ya tan"

Mikoto yang mendengar penuturan Sakura langsung berbinar. Serius ini ada perempuan yang mau sama anak bungsu perjakanya? Mana cantik dan manis lagi anaknya bisa ini dicoba.

"Proposalnya ada gak? Siapa tau tante _sreg_ terus langsung _acc_ kamu jadi istri Sasuke"

"MAMAA"

Sasuke gak habis pikir sama mamanya, emang dikira Sasuke _tender_ apa pake proposal segala.

"Apasih Sas. Ini ada yang mau sama kamu lho. Pamali kalau ditolak, nanti kamu jadi perjaka tua."

"Udah mama mending masuk aja. Biar Sasuke yang ngadepin Sakura"

Sakura menahan tawanya ketika melihat kalau atasannya yang sempurna itu diledek sama mamanya sendiri. Emang enak.

"Pak Sas gak mau cepet – cepet nikah? Itu mamanya bapak udah nyuruh tuh. Saya siap lahir batin kok jadi istri bapak."

"Saya yang gak mau lahir batin sama kamu"

"Ih kok bapak gitu. Saya takut bapak keburu keriputan lho."

Wah ini wah ini enak aja Sasuke dibilang bakalan keriputan.

"Enak aja keriputan, saya tiap cuci muka ngebilasnya bukan pake air tapi pake SKII ya. Gak ada itu namanya keriputan"

_Sultan mah bebas ye cuci muka pake SKII_.

"Siapa yang bilang keriput wajah? Orang Sakura takut gajahnya pak Sas yang keriputan kok"

Uanjir itu mulut enteng banget ngomongnya. Enak aja menghina keperkasaannya dia. Sasuke hamilin beneran baru tau rasa.

"Jadi kamu takut gajah saya keriputan? Mau saya buktiin punya saya masih perkasa? Ayo sekarang saya belah apem kamu."

_Astagfirullah pak Sas omongannya, Sakura kan jadi pengen:(_

"Pergi kepasar beli pepaya"

"Pulangnya mampir beli tinta"

"Bapak mau nyobain apem saya?"

"Halalin Sakura dulu ke KUA"

_Ashiaaaaap._

Sasuke cengo mendengar pantun ala – ala Sakura, ia segera membuka pintu pagarnya dan mengambil tentengannya Sakura. Bisa gila dia lama – lama ngehadepin Sakura mending cepet – cepet masuk aja.

"Udah kan kamu cuma mau ngasih ini doang? Udah sana pulang. _Hush hush_" Usir Sasuke.

Sakura cemberut karena diusir Sasuke. ia udah bela – belain ngantri kue terus nganterin kue buat calon imamnya eh diusir. Sedih.

"Ih kok Sakura diusir pak. Diajak masuk dulu bisa kali, ditawarin minum juga"

"Gaada udah sana pulang, kamu belum mandi. Kamu bau"

_Kamu bau_. _Bau_. Dua kata yang langsung membuat Sakura syok dan kicep. Ia memang belum mandi dan masih bekas keringat tapi kayaknya ia gak sebau itu. Dan sekarang calon imamnya bilang ia bau? _Mau mati aja rasanya_.

Sakura langsung bergegas berpamitan dan ngacir kerumahnya. Malu. Pokoknya habis ini ia wajib mandi susu _ultramilk_ pake madu TJ terus nyemprot tubuhnya pake air kembang tujuh rupa sekalian biar dirinya wangi tujuh turunan.

.

.

.

Pagi ini, Sakura udah ngedangkring didepan terasnya sambil ngintipin si calon imamnya. Pokoknya ia harus modus biar bisa berangkat sama pulang bareng. Titik.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu pagar rumah Sasuke terbuka tanda bahwa Sasuke akan segera berangkat ke kantor. Sakura langsung ngacir ke seberang takut kalau ia gagal modus.

"Pak Saskeey"

Sasuke langsung menoleh saat sebuah teriakan yang memanggil namanya terdengar. Ia melihat Sakura berlari menuju ke arahnya. Sasuke mengernyit, _mau ngapain lagi sih ini orang?_.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke bertanya pelan. Raut wajahnya yang emang udah dari orok datar ngelihat Sakura, ia nambahin datar. Padahal nih ya dia udah sengaja berangkatnya di pagi – pagiin biar gak ketemu Sakura. Tapi ternyata wanita itu malah udah muncul dihadapannya.

"Pak Sas, Sakura nebeng ya ke kantornya"

"Gak. Berangkat sendiri sana" Tolak Sasuke kejam.

"Ih nanti kalau Sakura telat pak Sas yang repot. Sakura nebeng ya yaa"

Ini cewek urat malunya udah putus apa gimana sih. Modusnya gak pake rem gas pol terus. Udah dikantor ketemu dimodusin, dirumah dimodusin, masa sampe perjalanan mau ke kantor kudu dimodusin lagi. Capek Sasuke tuh. Capek keserempet khilaf takutnya malah ngadon anak dimobil kan.

"Gak. Berangkat sendiri gak ada tebeng – tebengan. Emang dikira mobil saya angkot apa"

"Udahlah Sas tebengin aja Sakuranya kasian." Sahut Itachi yang entah gimana tiba – tiba nongol terus nimbrung lagi.

"Ya kakak aja sana yang nebengin. Aku mah ogah"

Sakura cemberut mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Sabar – sabar untung calon imam kalau gak cipok juga nih. _Astagfirullah_.

"_Sorry_ Sas kan gak searah. Udah tebengin aja sebelum mama keluar lho"

Sh*t. Iya bener. Sasuke ogah pagi – pagi kena semprot mamanya lagi. Ntar pasti ujung – ujungnya nanyain calon istri. Mending langsung berangkat nebengin Sakura aja.

"Yaudah buruan masuk"

"Asyik. Makasih pak Sas ganteng. Sakura sering – sering nebeng yaa. Siapa tau ntar bisa ehem ehem berdua kan didalem mobil"

_Astagfirullah_.

Ini cewek gak ada kapoknya ya. Lama – lama Sasuke _ehem ehem_ in beneran juga nih.

.

.

.

"Cara ngehamilin cewek masih sama gak sih Nar?"

UHUK.

Naruto Uzumaki. Sahabat semasa zigot si Sasuke ini emang lagi main ke kantornya Sasuke sekalian makan siang bareng Sasuke di restoran ramen favoritnya. Lagi enak – enak makan mie eh malah si pantat ayam ngasih pertanyaan yang entah gimana bisa nangkring diotak sahabatnya itu.

Serius? Seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang dingin – dingin aduhay nanyain cara ngehamilin cewek? Emejing. Abis kesurupan jin dimana nih orang. Dan lagi bisa gak sih nanyanya gak ditempat makan? Keselek kan berabe.

"Emang doyan cewek Sas?"

Eh sikampret ditanyain cara bikin anak malah nanyain orientasi seksualnya. Gini gini Sasuke doyannya strawberry bukannya pisang.

"Ditanyain apa jawabnya apa. Efek naksir cewek yang penjaganya sekelas _buldog_ ya gini nih. Makanya operasi plastik sono sekalian ganti otak biar pinteran dikit"

Mendengar komentar Sasuke, Naruto hanya tertawa datar. Si ayam sukanya nyindir gak pake rem. Dulu tante Mikoto nyidam mercon apa gimana dah itu mulut sadit amat. Lagian si Sasuke yang katanya juara kelas gak pernah nyontek IQ nya setinggi _menara eiffel_ masa nanyain cara ngehamilin cewek? Langsung aja praktek kan bisa.

"Nanya _wikihow_ aja sono Sas. Cara bikin kelinci kesurupan aja ada, pasti cara ngehamilin anak orang pasti juga ada tutorialnya"

"Hn"

"Etapi beneran mau ngadon cucu buat tante Mikoto? "

"Gak. Nanya doang. Siapa tau udah beda caranya. Biar ntar kalau beneran mau ngadon anak gak kudet"

Ini orang beneran kesambet deh. _Fix_. Biasanya si Teme ini alim dan dingin kek ubin mesjid eh ini tiba – tiba bejat. Kesurupan ini pasti. Kalau gak ya efek kelamaan jomblo ini.

Udah dari pagi Sakura belum ngegodain Pak Sas. Sehari aja gak ketemu terus ngegombalin rasanya ada yang kurang gitu. Dari pagi emang Sakura lagi punya banyak kerjaan yang bahkan ia sendiri mau nangis rasanya ngerjain gak selesai – selesai. Mana pas mau mepet makan siang si Pak Sas malah ngacir lagi sama temennya. Kan gagal modus makan siang bareng.

Bahkan kantor udah sepi pun karena emang udah jam pulang kantor sejak setengah jam yang lalu Pak Sas masih belom juga keluar dari ruangannya.

_Ini Pak Sas gak niat pulang apa? Mana ruangannya pake dikunciin lagi_.

"Mending nungguin Pak Sas ah biar bisa nebeng pulang bareng"

Sekitar sejam kemudian, pintu ruangannya Sasuke terbuka. Ia sengaja ngelama – lamain kerjaannya terus ngunci ruangannya biar gak dimodusin sama sekretarisnya. Pas ia ngebuka pintu ruangannya, ia mengernyit. Didepan ruangannya, ia mendapati sekretaris pinknya lagi goleran diatas tiker sambil makan burger. _Ini orang dapet tiker darimana coba_.

"Kamu ngapain goleran didepan ruangan saya?"

"Eh Pak Sas. Sakura nungguin Pak Sas lah biar pulang bareng"

"Gak. Pulang sendiri sana"

"Ih bapak tega ngebiarin anak perawan pulang sendirian malem-malem? Ntar kalau Sakura diculik gimana? Pak Sas mau tanggung jawab?"

"Gak ada yang mau nyulik kamu. Kamu aja berisik ngalahin instruktur senam SKJ"

_Astagfirullah_. Pak Sas omongannya suka nyelekit menusuk sanubari gitu ya. Pedes gitu. Masa sama calon istri sendiri kayak gitu.

"Jangan jahat gitu ah sama calon istri sendiri. Sakura nebeng ya Pak. Sakura takut pulang sendirian"

Apanya yang calon istri. Kapan coba Sasuke ngelamar Sakura, suka kepedean emang ini cewek. Belum sempet Sasuke membalas perkataan Sakura, ia udah dibuat kicep duluan.

"Kalau bapak gak mau nebengin Sakura nanti Sakura bilang ah sama tante Mikoto"

"Yaudah ayo"

_Dimana – mana bawahan yang kudu tunduk sama atasan lah ini kebalikannya_.

.

.

.

Sakura udah bergerak mondar – mandir didepan teras rumahnya lengkap dengan pakaian olahraganya. Ia berjalan mengendap – endap sambil ngintipin rumah seberang, siapa lagi kalau bukan rumah Pak Sas. Ia menoleh kanan dan kiri tapi tak melihat batang hidung calon imamnya.

Menurut informan Sakura, biasanya Pak Sas joggingnya tiap jam 6 pagi. Tapi ini udah jam 6 lewat tapi kok belum nongol juga ya. Sakura pun berinisiatif untuk keluar dari pagar rumahnya danberjalan menuju taman kompleks.

"Mang Kuzu, liat calon imam Sakura gak?"

Sakura bertanya pada mang Kakuzu – si satpam – kenamaan yang udah melegenda jadi salah satu bagian dari tukang gosip di kompleks.

"Calon imam? Emang kayak gimana neng?"

"Yang ganteng paripurna _sexy_ tiada dua yang doyan bikin anak perawan kelonjotan itu lho mang. Anak bungsunya tante Mikoto"

"Neng nyari Mas Sasuke? Barusan mamang ketemu neng lagi jogging bareng neng Shion"

Shion. Sakura tau nama itu. Udah bukn rahasia lagi kalau perempuan itu lagi gencar – gencarnya ngegebet pak Sas. Dari awal kepindahannya kesini ia sengaja gabung sama komunitas mama – mama Sky Castle yang hobinya ngegosipin cowok ganteng di kompleks ini. Ya Sakura join dong, biar lebih update info soal calon imamnya.

Dari situ juga Sakura tahu bahwa ada dua orang yang gencer banget pedekatean sama Pak Sas, yang pertama ya si Shion itu nah yang kedua itu neng Dei sibanci kompleks kampung sebelah. Resiko punya calon suami ganteng ya gini nih. Susah rebutannya.

"Yaudah mang makasih ya"

Tak lama kemudian, Sakura yang masih mikirin gimana caranya ngemodusin Pak Sas mendengar tawa renyah orang yang ia kenal. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Pak Sas. Duh suaranya itu lho sexy abis bikin anak perawan jejeritan.

Tapi wajah Sakura langsung ditekuk begitu menyadari kalau Pak Sas gak sendirian. Ia ditemani sesosok perempuan pirang lengkap dengan pakaian olahraganya lagi ngajak becanda Pak Sas.

Sialan. Sakura kalah start, udah dibela-belain ngetem dari habis subuh biar bisa pura – pura ketemu gitu pas jogging eh keduluan. Kampret emang. Mana si Shion pake acara nempel – nempel segala lagi. Udah kayak ulet bulu aja. Mana pakaian olahraganya sexy lagi pasti sengaja deh.

Awas aja ya, gini – gini Sakura juga sexy walaupun bajunya gak sesexy si Shion tapi bisalah bikin Pak Sas kelonjotan.

"Pak Saskeey!"

Baik Sasuke maupun Shion sama – sama menoleh saat mendengar suara teriakan yang memanggil namanya terdengar. Sontak ia merasakan perasaan tidak enak ketika melihat sekretaris pinknya berlari menuju ke arahnya. Ia udah bela – belain jogging sebelum subuh biar gak ketemu terus dimodusin eh ini masih aja.

"Kenapa?"

Duh liat Pak Sas pake baju olahraga bikin Sakura pengen nemplok gitu kebadannya. Mana lagi keringetan lagi terus ngecap dibadannya. Itu kaos kalau dibuka pasti keliatan deh roti sobeknya. Duh Pak Sas ini bisa gak sih sehari aja gak bikin anak perawan kelonjotan jejeritan gini. Kan Sakura jadi pengen meluk uuh. Maklum Pak Sas selain _templok-able_ juga _peluk-able_. Idaman banget kan?.

"Pak Sas dicariin tante Mikoto tuh. Katanya tadi perjaka high quality kayak Pak Sas gak boleh kelamaan keluyuran diluar. Rawan digondol"

Sakura lantas mencekal pergelangan tangan Sasuke. Sakura menoleh dan melancarkan aura – aura permusuhan kepada Shion. Belum juga jalan jauh si Shion juga ikutan megang tangan Sasuke.

"Lho Mas Sasuke udahan joggingnya?"

Sakura bete. Ini cewek kudu dikasih pelajaran nih enak aja main pegang – pegang tangan Pak Sas gitu. Mana suaranya pake dihalus – halusin segala. Sengaja nih pasti.

"Mbaknya jangan asal pegang tangan calon suami saya dong. Udah sana hush hush ntar calon suami saya kena rabies"

Shion menganga mendengar ucapan Sakura. Serius ini cewek calon istrinya Sasuke. apa jangan – jangan cuma halu doang lagi. Gak bisa kan Shion udah duluan ngegebet masa kalah sama cewek pink.

"Beneran Mas? Ini calon istrinya?"

Belum sempet Sasuke ngejawab eh udah diwanti – wanti aja sama Sakura. Alhasil Sasuke hanya menggumamkan hn saja. Ia takut kalau sampai diaduin sama mamanya lagi. Bisa – bisa ia langsung dinikahin sama Sakura. Karena ya mamanya udah kepincut gitu sama Sakura. Heran, pake susuk apa sih sampe mama sama kakanya luluh begitu.

"Udah kan mbak. Jadi lepasin tangannya"

Merekapun berlalu pergi meninggalkan Shion yang pucat dan tidak bisa berkata apa – apa. Pupus sudah harapannya punya suami cogan dan kaya.

Sejujurnya Sasuke bingung sama sikap Sakura udah main tarik sana sini terus dijorokin masuk kerumahnya udah gitu dicuekin lagi. Kan Sasuke jadi bingung salahnya apa. Bisanya kalau ketemu sukanya nemplok – nemplok gitu eh ini malah dicuekin. Tapi setidaknya ia gak harus capek – capek ngeladenin absurdnya Sakura sih. Sasuke segera masuk rumah.

"Mama nyariin Sasuke?"

Sasuke yang baru masuk rumahpun menghampiri mamanya yang lagi menonton televisi. Di rumah ini ia sering sendiri bersama mamanya. Karena Itachi yang sudah berkeluarga dan ayahnya yang gemar banget jadi bang toyib. Aslinya rumahnya gak dikompleks ini, Cuma ya gara – gara mamanya kesepian tinggal di Mansion dan gak ada tetangga jadilah ia minta pindah ke kompleks ini. Tapi sekarang udah ada Kak Izumi – istrinya Itachi – yang lagi hamil tua ikut tinggal dirumah ini.

Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin tinggal sendirian, bahkan ia juga punya apartemen yang letaknya gak jauh dari kantornya. Cuma karena gak pengen mamanya sendirian dan kesepian, maka ia memutuskan untuk tinggal sama mamanya saja.

"Enggak tuh. Emang siapa yang bilang mama nyariin?"

Ck. Sasuke mendengus dan berdecak. Sudah ia duga itu cuma akal – akalan Sakura aja.

"Biasa mah tetangga depan. Kalau gak modus ya ngibul"

"Tetangga depan? Sakura? Loh kamu _jogging_ sama Sakura? Mama kira sendirian"

Sasuke berjalan mendekati sofa dan mendudukinya. Ia lelah habis olah raga.

"Ketemu ditaman tadi."

"Wah jodoh dong. Mama suka loh Sas sama Sakura udah cantik baik lagi suka ngasih mama martabak"

Itu mah akal – akalan Sakura aja. Pasti dia sengaja nyuap mamanya biar direstuin. Modusnya udah _mainstream_ emang. Masa mamanya doang yang dibeliin martabak, dianya enggak. Huh dasar.

"Kamu gimana? Suka gak sama Sakura?"

"Biasa aja mah."

Kalau bisa nih Sasuke pengen jawab Gak Suka. Pake capslock, bold sama underline sekalian. Tapi ia tahu mamanya sayang banget sama Sakura jadi gak enakan jawabnya. Dikit – dikit Sakura, sebenernya yang anak mamanya itu Sakura apa Sasuke sih. Sebel.

"Kamu tuh sukanya yang kayak gimana sih? Masa yang kayak Sakura aja kamu bilang biasa aja. Jangan – jangan bener lagi kamu belok"

Masya Allah.

Mama kejam banget sih sama Sasuke. tiap ketemu pasti pertanyaannya sama. Kalau dijawab belum pasti nyerempet ke orientasi seksualnya. Emang bener kata orang cowok selalu salah dan cewek selalu benar.

"Kok mamah gitu sih. Sasuke masih normal cuma ya Sasuke masih biasa aja mah sama Sakura"

"Kamu mau sampai kapan sih jadi perjaka tua? Mama juga pengen nimang cucu dari kamu."

"Yaelah mah mau minta cucu berapa sih? Satu? Dua? Lima? Bilang aja nanti Sasuke bikin."

"Enak aja bikan bikin. Ngadon cucu buat mama ada aturannya ya. Awas aja ya kamu ngadon cucu gak bilang – bilang mama"

"Iya mah iya"

"Pokoknya sekarang kamu keluar sana. Cari calon istri mau kerumah Sakura kek atau cari dimana kek mama gak peduli. Tapi mama lebih ngerestuin kamu sama Sakura sih. Udah sana. Pokoknya kalau belum empat jam gak boleh pulang. Mama masih sebel sama kamu"

_Astagfirullah_ mah tega banget ngusir anak sendiri.

"Iya mah tapi Sasuke mandi dulu ya"

"Gak usah mandi mandian. Toh pake mandi atau enggak tetep gak ada bedanya. Kamu tetep perjaka tua yang gak laku - laku"

_Astagfirullah (2)_.

-**TBC**-

**Ini rekor word terpanjang aku sih. Haha. Gimana masih mau bikin Pak Sas dibully?**

**Aku emang gak bisa janjiin update cepet tapi kalau ada waktu luang aku pasti update kok. **

**Makasih buat semuanya yang udah nyempatin baca cerita ini. **

**See you in the next chapter.**

**Sincelery, **

**Ten**


	5. Bab 4 : At Her Home

A Tale of Sakura and The Boss

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasuke U. x Sakura H.

.

Enjoy this chapter

Sakura berjalan melewati taman yang beberapa saat lalu sempat menjadi tempat perebutan calon imam tersayang.

Setelah mengantar - menyeret - Sasuke pulang ke rumah. Sakura pulang kerumahnya dan mendapati bahwa kulkasnya kosong. Dan ia belum sarapan. Gadis itu lalu memutuskan untuk kembali lagi ke taman kompleks tempat tukang sayur langganan mama mama Sky Castle belanja sambil ngerumpi.

Gadis itu berjalan melewati taman dengan menenteng dua kantong kresek yang berisi belanjaannya.

Ia berjalan sambil melihat lihat keadaan sekitar taman. Maklum ia belum lama pindah dan jarang sekali ada dirumah karena pekerjaannya yang baru.

Sakura berhenti dan memandang di satu titik. Ia mengernyit bingung.

_Bukannya tadi Pak Sas udah pulang? Kok malah ngegembel ditaman?_

Gadis itu pun akhirnya memutuskan mendekati Sasuke sekaligus memastikan bahwa yang dilihatnya benar benar Sasuke dan bukan jin penunggu taman.

"Pak Sas? Pak Sas ngapain bengong disini sendirian?". Panggil Sakura.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Sasuke menoleh ke arah suara dan mendapati bahwa sekretaris barunya menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Bukannya tadi pak Sas udah masuk rumah?"

"Kamu dari mana?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, lelaki itu malah balik menanyai Sakura. Ia gengsi kalau ketahuan diusir sama mamahnya sendiri gara gara jomblo.

"Sakura habis dari tukang sayur yang mangkal didepan taman kompleks Pak. Sakura laper tapi dirumah gaada apa-apa jadi kudu beli dulu deh " Ujar Sakura sambil mengangkat barang belanjaannya.

"Bapak ngapain disini? Mangkal? Kan masih pagi pak"

_Sialan. Masa ganteng ganteng gini dibilang mangkal._

"Hn."

"Yaudah Pak Sas, Sakura pamit pulang dulu ya mau masak"

"Tunggu"

Lelaki itu mencekal pergelangan tangan Sakura. Menahannya agar tidak pergi.

"Saya ikut"

Sakura tercengang dengan membuka mulutnya. Ia syok dan bingung ketika sadar tangannya masih ditahan oleh Sasuke. Sakura bertanya - tanya dalam hati, ini Pak Sas beneran kan? Apa jangan - jangan ini hantu taman komplek? Hiii. Apa jangan - jangan Pak Sas kesambet jin penunggu bangku makanya tiba - tiba kayak gini?.

"Pak Sas serius? Enggak kesambet kan?"

"Enak aja kesambet"

"Ya kali aja kan kesambet gara - gara kelamaan bengong disini. Kata orang - orang nih Pak, disini dulu bekas tempat pembunuhan. Hii"

"Udah buruan saya laper"

O TO THE EM TO THE JI

OEMJI

OEMJI

Tolong cubit Sakura sekarang juga. Tadi pak Sas bilang mau ikut ke rumahnya dan sekarang bilang laper? Jadi ini salah satu modus Pak Sas biar dimasakin sama Sakura nih.

"Yaudah Pak ayok. Sakura bakalan masakin makanan yang enak buat bapak."

Semoga habis ini Sasuke nggak sakit perut abis makan. Amiin.

.

.

Sasuke mengikuti Sakura hingga akhirnya ia sampai didepan pagar rumah Sakura. Dengan cepat Sakura membuka pagar dan mempersilakan Pak Saskey tercintanya untuk masuk.

"Masuk Pak anggep rumah sendiri dan anggep saya istri sendiri juga"

Sasuke hanya memutar matanya bosan mendengar gombalan receh Sakura. Ia sudah kebal. Dari pada diladeni mending dibiarin aja sampai mampus.

Sasuke melangkah memasuki rumah Sakura. Rumah yang didesain bergaya minimalis dengan sentuhan gaya jepang. Walaupun minimalis tetapi tetap cukup besar untuk ditinggali sendiri apalagi oleh seorang perempuan. Begitu melewati pagar, langsung disuguhkan dengan taman mini yang berada tepat disamping jalan setapak. Terlihat beberapa tanaman pot tumbuh dengan baik.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruang tamu ketika mereka mulai memasuki rumah. Hal pertama yang terlihat di ruang tamu adalah banyaknya buku yang ditata sedemikian rupa diatas rak yang asimetris. Sasuke mengernyit begitu menyadari sejumlah judul dari buku - buku tersebut.

_Pedriatic and Congenital Cardiology, Cardiac Surgery and Intensive Care_

_Surgery for Ovarian Cancer_

"Ini buku - buku kamu?"

"Iya pak. Kalau Pak Sas tertarik baca aja sambil nunggu Sakura nyiapin makanan"

Sasuke mengernyit.

Ini serius sekretaris sengkleknya punya buku - buku kedokteran kayak gini? Emang nyampe otaknya?

"Kamu suka baca buku kedokteran? Enggak salah?"

"Ya iya dong pak Sakura kan dulu -"

_Astaga hampir aja keceplosan bilang dulu dokter sebelum sekarang ketelingsep cintanya Pak Sas terus pindah haluan jadi sekretaris._

"Dulu apa?" Tanya Sasuke heran.

"Dulu itu... Sakura kan mantannya dokter Pak. Pak Sas jangan cemburu ya itu kan dulu sekarang cintanya Sakura buat Pak Sas seorang"

Apa korelasinya punya mantan dokter sama punya rak penuh buku kedokteran?

Mantan? Hahaha bisa aja ngibulnya, untung Pak Sas percaya. Jangankan punya mantan, punya pacar aja enggak. Kadang Sakura suka heran gitu. Masak ya, si abangnya yang doyan mainan boneka barbie aja bisa dapet pacar. Sering gonta ganti malah. Eh dia ngedapetin satu aja susahnya minta ampun mana si doi setiap kali liat Sakura, pasti pasang ekspresi alergi gitu. Nelangsa emang.

.

.

"Kamu masih lama masaknya?"

Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang terlihat masih sibuk mengaduk sup nya.

"Sekitar 15 menit lagi pak, tinggal nunggu supnya mateng"

"Saya boleh numpang mandi? Gerah abis olahraga tadi"

Serius ini calon imamnya Sakura pengen numpang mandi? Duh kan Sakura jadi gerah juga pengen ikutan mandi bareng Pak Sas. Kan bisa saling gosok - gosokan gitu. Astagfirullah

"Bo- boleh kok pak. Ayo Sakura antar ke kamar mandi"

Setelah mengantar Sasuke ke kamar mandi, lantas Sakura langsung melanjutkan acara masak memasaknya.

Maklum calon suamik udah didepan mata jadi dia kegirangan sendiri masaknya. Alhasil hampir semua bahan makanannya dimasak.

.

.

"Sakuraa"

Duh dipanggil- panggil gitu rasanya udah kayak penganten baru aja. Si istri lagi nyiapin makan sang suami yang abis olah raga dan baru mandi. Terus dipanggil - panggil ngajak mandi bareng.

"Sakuraa.. Buruan sini"

Aduh aduh Sakura disuruh kesana dong. Jangan - jangan beneran lagi Pak Sas ngajakin mandi bareng. Pak Sas nih diem - diem mesum nih.

"sebentar Pak Sas"

"Et et mau kemana kamu?"

"Loh pak Sas manggil saya buat ngajakin mandi bareng kan? Biar kaya pasutri - pasutri baru nikah di drama-drama itu kan?"

"Enak aja. Ya enggak lah"

"Terus apa dong?"

"Ini _shaver_-nya kok pisaunya kayaknya kurang tajem ya. Saya pake sebentar kok enggak ngefek"

Sakura melihat alat pencukur yang ditunjukkan oleh Pak Sas. Setahunya dia cuma punya satu alat cukur buat cowok yang dibelinya sekalian buat jaga- jaga kalau misalnya kakaknya menginap ditempatnya dan tidak membawa alat cukurnya dan masih baru. Kok bisa enggak tajem ini gini.

Sebentar.

Loh loh kok warnanya pink setahunya alat cukur buat kakaknya itu warnanya hitam deh.

"Astagfirullah Pak. Bapak pake ini buat nyukur kumis sama jenggot bapak?"

"Iyalah. Emang kenapa?"

"Tadi bapak ngambil ini dari mana?"

"Dari lemari disamping kaca wastafel. Kata kamu tadi disitu kan"

Sakura menepok jidatnya, ini Pak Sas ganteng - ganteng bisa budek juga ya. Tadi kan Sakura bilangnya dilemari samping kaca wastafel yang warnanya hitam bukan yang pink.

"Ini tuh bukan buat nyukur kumis sama jenggot pak, ini punyanya Sakura biasanya Sakura pake buat nyukur bulu ketek sama bulu anu Sakura. Lagian tadi Sakura kan bilang yang hitam jangan yang pink"

"APAA"

Sakura hanya geleng - geleng kepala. Dan berusaha keras agar tidak tertawa.

"Lagian kamu naruh juga sembarangan"

Sakura mengernyit tidak terima.

Enak aja dia yang disalahin. Wong yang budek pak Sas kok Sakura yang kena. Udah untung dibolehin numpang mandi.

Untung sayang, untung Sakura bucin kalau enggak udah di salto kali tuh pak Sas.

"Loh kan Sakura udah bilang tadi Pak. Yang hitam jangan "

"Yaudah sana hush. Saya mau lanjutin mandi lagi"

.

.

Seusai mandi, Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang tengah sibuk menata makanannya diatas meja makan.

Sasuke mengernyit melihat makanan yang tersaji.

_Ini mau ngasih makanan sekampung? Banyak amat._

"Ehm"

Sasuke berdeham dan langsung mengalihkan atensi Sakura.

Sekretarisnya itu memandangnya sumringah dan langsung memintanya untuk duduk.

"Pak Sas ayo duduk, kita makan"

"Hn"

Ada nasi, sayur sop, ikan goreng, ayam goreng, udang mentega, cumi asam manis, sup telur, omelette, berbagai macam buah, air putih, jus jeruk, susu.

_Sumpah ya ini ada yang khajatan atau gimana?._

"Kamu masak semua?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Sasuke sembari meletakkan piring penuh nasi dan lauk pauk ke hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke-pun memutuskan untuk makan dengan tenang.

Mumpung gratis ya sikat ajalah. Pikirnya.

"Gimana rasanya pak? enak kan?"

_Lanjut makan aja gak usah tanggepin._

"Kalau diliat - liat kita kayak penganten baru ya Pak"

"Pak Sas pake kaos oblong doang tetep ganteng gitu ya"

_Gak usah tanggepin. Gak usah tanggepin._

"Pak Sas nyari calon istri yang kayak gimana?"

_Anggep aja angin. Anggep aja angin._

"Pak kalau bapak nyari yang cantik saya mundur. Tapi kalau bapak nyari yang mundur saya cantik."

_Sekarepmulah_.

"Cukuran pake cukuran ketek Sakura gimana rasanya Pak?"

_Kampret juga ya ini orang._

"Pak Sas kapan mau nikahin Sakura?"

_Bodo amat. Nikah aja sono sama tiang_.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Dari tadi ia mencoba ngobrol sama ayang boss tapi nggak ada satupun omongannya yang ditanggapi oleh bossnya itu. Berasa ngomong sama tembok dia. Eh lupa calon imamnya kan emang jelmaan tembok. Untung ganteng, untung sayang kalau enggak, udah diceburin ke jurang kali itu laki.

Kesal karena diabaikan, Sakura akhirnya menyerah dan memilih untuk memakan makanannya.

.

.

Hingga waktu menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi, Sasuke masih menumpang dirumah Sakura. Karena mamanya menyuruhnya untuk pergi selama 4 jam sedangkan ini masih 3 jam berlalu, ia pun memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu di rumah Sakura. Alih alih menggembel di taman.

Alasannya simpel. Pertama rumahnya tepat didepan rumah Sakura. Kedua, diluar panas nanti Sasuke buluk kalau kelamaan diluar. Ketiga, dia tidak diganggu oleh banci komplek sebelah kalau ia menunggu diluar. Keempat, hmm. Sepertinya menunggu dirumah Sakura tidak ada salahnya.

Ngomong - ngomong soal Sakura, dari tadi ia tidak melihat batang hidung gadis itu semenjak ia pamit untuk mandi 40 menit yang lalu.

Ia bosan jika hanya menonton tv ataupun memainkan smartphone nya. Ya meskipun Sakura sering ngengombal tapi gadis itu lumayan asik untuk diajak ngobrol.

Lagipula ini rumahnya, ia sungkan jika harus berdiam diri lama disini.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara langkah kaki menuruni tangga. Sasuke pikir itu pasti Sakura dan ia menoleh ke sumber suara. Akan tetapi detik itu juga dia melotot dan langsung membuang muka.

_Apa apaan gadis itu?!_

Sasuke tahu kalau sekretarisnya itu somplaknya tidak tertolong.

Tapi plis. Memakai hot pants dengan sweater v-neck dengan seorang laki - laki dirumahnya? Yang benar saja.

_Gini gini Sasuke masih normal._

Ia tidak mau tiba - tiba khilaf dan ngajakin anak orang berkembang biak di ruang tamu kan? Kamar lebih asique.

"Pak Sas kenapa buang muka liat Sakura?"

_Pake nanya lagi._

"Ada yang salah sama penampilan Sakura?". Tanya Sakura sambil berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

_Ngapain deket - deket sih._

"Pak Sas? Heloow?"

Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Gak apa apa. Saya tadi kelilipan."

_Bisaan dah ngibulnya._

"Pak Sas, gimana penampilan Sakura? Cantikkan?"

"Biasa aja"

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda ia kecewa dengan jawaban calon imam tercintanya.

"Pak Sas, Sakura mau tanya tapi ragu."

"Apa?"

"Jangan marah ya tapi dan jawab yang jujur ya?"

Nanya apaan nih? Sasuke jadi deg degan. Mana bibirnya pake digigit segala lagi. Bikin salfok aja sih.

"Pak Sas beneran gay ya?"

WHAT.

******* TBC *******

**Hai haii... Ada yang kangen sama fic ini gak? Hahaha**

**Maafin Ten yang telat banget updetnya yaa...**

**Buat bab kali ini emang agak singkat. Ten harap kalian maklum ya. Karena kesibukan di RL yang makin menjadi dan jadi agak lupa sama plot nya jadi harus dibangun ulang lagi.**

**Oh iya... Ten juga mau berpesan bagi semua yang WFH maupun yang tidak, baik yang sekolah atau kuliah dari rumah. Stay safe yaa.**

**Selalu cuci tangan pakai sabun, olahraga, makan makanan yang bergizi, dan tetap jaga kesehatan ya.**

**Semoga pandemi ini cepat berlalu**

**Sincelery,**

**Ten**


	6. Bab 5 : Ups

A Tale of Sakura and The Boss

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasuke U. x Sakura H.

.

Enjoy this chapter

.

Sasori baru saja memasuki ruangan prakteknya. Pria dengan helaian rambut berwarna merah itu berjalan perlahan mendekati kursi kebesarannya. Ia meletakkan tasnya diatas meja nya, kemudian mengambil snelli yang tergantung didekat kursinya lalu memakainya.

Hari minggu yang indah, pikirnya.

Sasori lalu memposisikan diri dengan nyaman diatas kursinya. Ia mengambil smartphone disaku celananya lalu mulai untuk fokus.

Yap. Fokus main game _cooking mama._

Hari ini memang jadwal prakteknya dimulai sore hari, dan ia sengaja datang pagi - pagi karena ia ingin lebih leluasa memainkan game favorite nya itu. Dan lagi karena dirumah tidak ada siapapun kecuali nenek Chiyo, pembantunya.

Belum lagi ia dibuat pusing oleh adiknya yang kelewatan somplaknya. Udah milih jadi sekretaris eh juga milih pindah rumah didekat si calon imamnya. Dikira beli rumah murah apa? Untung Sasori kaya enam belas turunan jadi nggak kerasa. Coba kalau enggak udah ditukar tambah kali tuh adek gorilla.

Beruntung kedua orang tuanya sedang dinas ke luar negeri. Bayangin kalau enggak, bisa - bisa ia udah digantung kali sama papi maminya yang sadisnya nggak ketulungan.

Tok .. Tok..

Saat sedang asyque bermain, tiba - tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu ruangannya. Sasori mengacuhkannya karena memang ini belum jadwalnya praktek. Paling juga yang ngetuk perawat - perawat yang suka modusin dia. Emang dasar orang ganteng terus tajir jadi susah deh. Nasib.

Tok.. Tok... Tok..

Akan tetapi suara ketukannya makin lama makin tidak senonoh. Bukan hanya diketuk tapi sekarang sudah sampai tahap menggedor pintunya.

Siapa sih gangu aja.

Sasori masih tetap mengacuhkan suara gedoran pintunya. Emang dasar dianya mager jadi dibiarin aja itu kang ngetuk sampe mampus. Kalau bisa dia panggilin security sekalian buat ngusir orang gila yang main kasar sama pintu nya. Cih.

"Sasori buka pintunya"

Eh sebentar kok itu kayak suara mami nya ya?

Tapi bukannya mami nya sedang di New York ngurusin pembukaan toko perhiasannya disana?

Gak mungkin suara maminya.

"SASORI CEPET BUKAIN PINTUNYA APA MAMI CORET KAMU DARI KK!"

OH MY GOD

Sasori mengenali suara itu. Suara yang selalu membuat bulu kuduknya merinding kalau marah. Suara yang mirip dengan suara amukan adik gorillanya. Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan suara ibunda ratu penyihirnya.

Sasori beranjak dari kursi dan berlari secepat kilat membuka pintu. Ia tidak ingin namanya dicoret dari KK. Plis Sasori anti missqueen.

"Ampuni hamba ibunda", ucap Sasori setelah membuka pintu.

"Kamu ini pasti mainan mama masak lagi kan? "

Cooking mama mam. Plis jangan diterjemahin.

"Enggak kok Mi, tadi Sasori pake earpods"

"Hilih kithil"

Yeu. Mami nih sukanya ngegas aja sih.

Sasori mengikuti Maminya yang duduk di sofa sebelah kanan meja kerjanya.

"Yaudah sekarang mana princess nya mami?"

Sasori tiba - tiba blank. Ah sialan ini dia harus bilang apa sama mami nya? Mana dia belum di briefing lagi sama adek durhaka nya. Yaelah.

"Anu... mi... itu..."

Duh bantuin Sasori ya Gusti, ini dia harus jawab apa sama mami nya?

Jawab jujur kalau Sakura resign gara- gara naksir jelmaan ayam kampung? Bisa - bisa dia dikutuk jadi kodok. Hii.

"Sejak kapan kamu gagap? Pasti ada yang kamu sembunyiin kan? Cepet jawab"

Duh gusti. Susah amat sih jadi abang udah gitu cowok lagi. Kan jadinya selalu salah dia. Udah lah kepalang tanggung, bohong aja dah sekalian.

"Adek lagi keluar sama temennya Mi, kan hari ini bukan jadwalnya adek praktek"

Melihat mami nya manggut - manggut, membuat Sasori sedikit lebih tenang. Fiuh.

"Kamu beneran pengen mami coret dari KK ya Sas"

Lho kok mainnya ke KK lagi sih.

"Kamu pikir mami tadi nggak ke ruangan Saku-chan dulu? Mami udah kesana dan katanya Sakura udah resign"

Glek.

Hening.

"SEKARANG CEPET JELASIN KE MAMI APA MAMI POTONG GAJAH KAMU"

Astagfirullah.

Ya Tuhan tolong selamatkan Sasori dari siksa ratu penyihir.

_Dek, maafin kakak ya soalnya nyawa kakak lebih berharga._

.

.

.

"Pak Sas beneran gay ya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sakura yang amat sangat diluar nalar itu membuat Sasuke blank.

Kok bisa - bisanya Sasuke yang gantengnya nggak nahan ini, yang sexynya gak ketulungan ini, diragukan orientasi seksualnya oleh sekretaris yang sering ngemodusin dia.

Mana nanyanya pake muka yang minta dicipok banget lagi. Ini Sakura nanya beneran apa cuma mancing emosinya dia aja sih. Dicipok beneran baru tau rasa dia.

Eh kalau dicipok nanti kesenengan dong.

Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan tajam, lalu menjawab pertanyaan aneh dari gadis pink didepannya.

"KAMU NGATAIN SAYA BELOK?"

"Ih, Pak Sas jangan ngegas dong. Kan Sakura cuma nanya"

Ya gimana di nggak ngegas kalau pertanyaannya aja absurd kayak gitu. Udah cukup ya mama nya menuduh Sasuke jomblo karatan plus ada indikasi belok.

Eh ini Sekretarisnya yang katanya kesengsem sama dia, malah nuduh dia belok. Wah, nggak bisa dibiarin ini.

Hal ini kudu diluruskan. Kalau enggak bisa - bisa nanti jadi rumor terus nyebar kemana - mana.

Sekretaris pink nya ini harus dikasih pelajaran kalau dia enggak belok. Sasuke masih normal ya plis. Bahkan kalau sekarang ngajakin Sakura berkembang biak pun bisa dia.

Yaelah maz modusmu.

"Mau saya buktiin kalau saya enggak belok?"

.

.

.

Sakura merasakan hawa tidak enak. Ia tiba- tiba gugup kala mendengar kalau pak Sas mau membuktikan dirinya tidak gay.

Sakura mundur ketika pak Sas berjalan maju ke arahnya. Aduh plis ini udah kayak anime - anime yang berakhir kabedon. Sampai akhirnya mentok di kursi sofa.

"Em.. pak Sas mau apa? " cicit Sakura.

"Mau ngebuktiin kalau saya nggak belok"

Sasuke memajukan wajahnya ke arah Sakura. Sakura yang tidak siap menghindar akhirnya jatuh terduduk di sofa. Tetapi tidak menyurutkan niat Sasuke memajukan wajahnya ke Sakura. Malah semakin dekat.

Sakura gugup bukan main. Ini jantungnya udah jedag - jedug disko. Mana idungnya pak Sas udah nempel lagi di idungnya. Napasnya juga udah di depan bibirnya.

Astagfirullah ini beneran pak Sas mau mainan cipok - cipokan? Duh Sakura belum siap.

Mana tatapannya Pak Sas dalem banget lagi kan Sakura jadi ngefly dong. Duh Mami, Sakura masih newbie didunia cipok mencipok. Lagaknya aja yang keganjenan tapi dia masih polos.

_Waduh mami maapin Sakura kalau khilaf ya._

.

.

.

Awalnya Sasuke hanya berniat menggoda Sakura saja. Ia tidak berniat bertindak lebih jauh lagi. Tapi melihat Sekretarisnya yang tanpa pertahanan dan kekesalannya karena sudah diragukan orientasi seksualnya ternyata bisa mendorongnya melakukan tindakan ekstrim bagi masa depannya.

Seperti pepatah, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Sudah terlanjur dan sudah terlambat. Bibirnya sudah terlanjur menempel pada bibir Sekretarisnya. Gila. Sasuke memang gila.

Manis. Pikirnya.

Sasuke terlalu sayang melepaskan rasa yang telah ia kecap. Sebutlah ia khilaf. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, bibir Sakura membuatnya candu.

Padahal ia hanya sekedar menempelkan saja. Belum sampai tahap kulum kulum apalagi goyang lidah.

"Pak Sas.."

Sasuke sadar harusnya ketika Sakura melantunkan namanya, ia harus melepaskan tautan mereka. Sasuke juga sadar bahwa ia memang gila karena lancang mencium Sakura. Tapi melihat keadaan wanita yang saat ini berada dibawahnya, membuatnya semakin sulit melepaskan.

Sakura yang pasrah dan malah memejamkan matanya menikmati ciuman mautnya, belum lagi bibirnya yang merah, lembut dan kenyal.

Ini kenapa Sekretarisnya malah makin menggoda iman sih? Sasuke takut tekdung plis.

Dengan bibir yang masih bertautan, Sasuke mengubah posisi mereka secepat kilat. Dari yang sebelumnya Sakura yang duduk di sofa, sekarang menjadi ia yang duduk di sofa dengan Sakura dipangkuannya.

Sasuke meletakkan tangan kanannya di pinggang Sakura dan tangan kirinya di leher Sakura. Sasuke menarik kepala Sakura makin dekat dengannya dan makin menciumnya dengan menggebu-gebu.

Menuruti instingnya, bibirnya mulai membuka dan melumat bibir atas Sakura.

_Selamat tinggal bibir polosku._

.

.

.

Sakura terkesiap ketika Pak Sas mulai mengubah posisinya. Sekarang posisi mereka bisa dibilang sangat intim. Dengan bibir yang masih bertautan dan dirinya yang ada dipangkuan Sasuke.

Belum puas rasa terkejutnya, sekarang ia dikagetkan lagi dengan tindakan senonoh yang dilakukan Pak Sas.

_Woy ini beneran Pak Sas mau main kulum - kuluman? Waduh mana pro banget lagi itu bibir._

Jantung Sakura aja udah disko gak beraturan eh ini makin lemes badannya. Ciuman dahsyat Sasuke bahkan tidak berhenti sampai situ. Sasuke terus mengecupi bibir Sakura dan sesekali menjilat bibirnya, membuat Sakura menjadi lemas dan membuka mulutnya.

Hal tersebut tidak disia-siakan Sasuke. Ia dengan cepat memasukkan lidahnya dan menginvasi rongga mulut Sekretarisnya.

Katakanlah Sakura gila, karena ia sekrang bahkan pasrah ketika tangan Sasuke mulai meremas pinggulnya dan ciumannya mulai turun ke lehernya.

_Ajegile ini kapan tangan Pak Sas udah nangkring dipahanya? Belum puas apa udah bikin anak perawan jungkir balik gara-gara cipokan._

Sakura berusaha menahan tangan Sasuke agar tidak menjelajah lebih jauh lagi. Geraman rendah terdengar dari Sasuke ketika tangannya dihalangi oleh Sakura. Tapi ternyata penolakan Sakura tidak menghentikan sosoran Sasuke, malah yang ada makin menjadi. Tangan yang ada dipaha Sakura terus naik.. terus naik...

TOK TOK TOK

Sakura langsung menarik diri saat mendengar ketukan dipintunya. Sasukepun terkesiap bukan main.

Sasuke menyadari bahwa ia sudah kebablasan. Untung diselametin pintu. Kalau enggak, duh udah melendung kali tuh Sakura.

Bahkan sekarang suara gedoran pintu makin tidak manusiawi.

Yaelah siapa sih. Ganggu aja dah.

"Em.. Pak Sas, Sakura bukain pintu dulu ya"

Sakura berjalan menuju pintu dengan perlahan, seakan mengabaikan suara gedoran yang makin membesar.

Sabar dong. Sakura kan juga butuh napas plis.

Sakura membuka pintunya dengan malas. Dan seketika ia melebarkan matanya, mendapati tamu yang datang kerumahnya.

"Mami?!"

-TBC-

Hai hai semuaaa.. ada yang nunggu cerita ini up gak?

Maapin yaa harusnya cerita satunya dulu yang up, tapi karena ini yang udah selesi jadi ini dulu gpp ya?

Aku emang gak bisa ngejanjiin update sering sih tapi aku pastiin semua cerita aku bakal kelae kok

Jadi stay tune yaaa

**Sincelery,**

**TEN**


End file.
